Glass fibers have been commonly incorporated in thermoplastic molded objects and other cured plastics for added strength and durability. The glass fiber is introduced in a mold where resinous plastic is then injected such that the glass fibers become imbedded into the final formed object. It has been found advantageous to form a preform of the final object out of glass fibers and place the preform into the mold. The glass fibers are often chopped and blown onto a preform screen. Immediately following the fiber placement, a binder agent is sprayed on and allowed to cure which sets the fibers in place.
Conventional preforms for reinforced motor vehicle bumpers introduce glass fibers throughout the part in a uniform manner. The preforms are made by thermoforming rolled goods such as Fabmat (TM) or by directed fiber spray-up.
The known processes do not use layers of glass in the most efficient manner. The uniform distribution of woven roving or chopped glass fiber leads to inherent inefficiencies. Bumper areas of lowest stress have the same amount and same type of glass fiber as the highest stress areas. Furthermore, no provision is made for the removal of waste edge trimmings from the preform before the preform is removed from the screen for rendering an easier removal of the preform.
What is needed is a bumper preform that has higher glass levels and glass fabric in higher stress regions of the final object and a process for manufacturing such a preform.